This invention relates to triazole derivatives which have antifungal activity.
More particularly this invention relates to 2-aryl-3-(3-halopyridin-4-yl or 5-halopyridin-4-yl)-1-(1H-1,2,4-triazol-1-yl)alkan2-ol derivatives which are useful in the treatment of fungal infections in animals, including human beings.
Some of the compounds of the present invention are disclosed in a general sense in our European Patent Application No. 89307920.2(EP-A-0357241) but none of these are specifically described or exemplified therein.